Another Sin
by animechaser
Summary: In the event of stomping away from a Uchiha who stole his ice cream on a hotter than life day in Konoha, Naruto stumbles across some curious chibi's who he seems to have a thing or two in common with. I'd call this fluf'ier. SasuNaru and an OC couple.


**_Revised_**. A bit. As it was my first to get posted i don't have the heart to completely remove it, despite how awful i see it to be now...

* * *

**Note**: It does happen to involve others more heavily than Sasuke and Naruto. But the point is they're focusing on SasuNaru.

**M/M, boyxboy, yaoi, slash. Don't like hit return. **Plus there's a bit of langauge**.  


* * *

**

.

"Damn prick! Thinks he can get away with those kinds of things. That was my Fucking Ice Cream. And it's boiling! What am I supposed to do now?! Stupid stupid Uchiha." Currently, blond was trotting out of sight from said Uchiha around Konoha woods heading towards a secluded training ground.

"Harbourer of snowing Mount Everest 2 in his ass hole, horny descendant of Lillith herself, apprentice of Dr. Evil, lord of the emo's, penultimate bastard,...,etc." The profanities about Sasuke Uchiha continued.

-

"....why did you ...erm...k-kiss me Yuki...?" The boy called shrugged. He gave the impression of being indifferent to it. Rolled his shoulders more times than necessary, looked off into the distance trying to look bored but flickered his eyes back abruptly, sighed repeatedly. To children this was confidence, it wasn't too convincing but his company believed it.

"So?" Yuki responded defensively.

"Nhnn....why?" The other questioned impatiently.

"It was just a kiss on the cheek, loads of people do it Aiki." Yuki informed the smaller.

"Not the....not the boys though...!" Aiki countered. "To other boys." He added idly. "Isn't it like wrong or something?" Finally voiced. Yuki frowned stubbornly at his friend. An idea passed through him, swaggering his hips triumphantly and adopted a devilish grin. Aiki caught a glimpse of that smirk and had a gut feeling nothing good would come of it.

"Yuki...!!" He'd done it again. "Why did you do that again, you....you baka!" Yuki smiled in smug satisfaction.

"See, nothing wrong with that." Aiki glared sceptically.

…..There was silence.

"Can I do it again?" Yuki asked.

"Noooo." Aiki whined.

"Why not?" He inquired. Yuki puffed out his chest a little and stood up taller so he could look his friend down. Aiki saw the attempt to belittle to masculinity and pouted – as if that ever helped.

"Fine." Aiki sighed in defeat.

The smaller fidgeted and moved closer anticipating the contact. Yuki leaned in. About an inch away he paused. "Can I kiss you on the lips?" He dared.

"Ew~ don't you get cooties if you do that to girls?" Was asked as he twitched his nose in disapproval to that. "I, am not, a girl." Yuki stated and grabbed Aiki to shift him nearer, not by the hips, by the shoulders - and gently.

"Do it." Aiki whispered to Yuki, tinted with pink.

**Chu~**

"Not so bad?" Yuki smirked. Aiki shook his head in agreement. Both blushing now needless to say.

"Again?" Yuki tried testing his luck. Aiki nodded submissively. Yuki smiled and leaned forward. There was a noise in the background but they ignored it.

-

"Kami-sama! It must be a 100 fucking degrees out here, and Sasuke-teme has to go and nick my ice cream, jerk! Dick, twat, fucker, ….." Naruto was about a fields length away from the training grounds by now. Preoccupied with cursing he failed to notice a small baby blue T-shirt amongst the rest of the natural surroundings.

Registering he passed something more unconventional, speech faltered and he glanced back vaguely. Naruto didn't anything but he looking too hard.

The kitsune nin had taken a detour to pass another section of the forest which had a couple of fallen trees and rocks, the habitation was a comfortable place to take a rest.

When Naruto actually saw children physically existing before him in that little section, that made him stop, all cursing was halted for the sake of virgin ears though it wasn't easily determined. One, the taller and brunette, of them, was curiously shirtless. Everything else in tact just not the shirt. The other was ginger and fully dressed.

When they noticed an unexpected visitor they dived in polar directions like kunai's hitting one another.

Caught, red handed. Kissing....?

"Um....heh...erm...?" Naruto muttered awkwardly to the children. They were definitely younger than him but they weren't that young.

"We're sorry...!" The shirt in use boy shouted. They had that guilty look like they expecting to be scolded.

"F-for what?" They glanced at each other puzzled.

"We're sorry we did something we're not supposed to...." The taller one of them explained.

"Did what exactly?" Naruto asked oblivious to the embarrassment an answer would cost. And they were beyond a stage of lying.

"I'm sorry I kissed him!" The shirtless brunette exclaimed frowning at the suddenly interesting tree.

"Nah. No. I mean, no no no no." The blond started. "Look, there's nothing wrong with a couple, whatever gender they may be, showing affection like that. So if you're fond of each other then by all means kiss." The blond had their attention now.

"So there's nothing wrong with it?" One of them asked him puzzled. "No-! i mean... it's not a good idea to get caught..." The nin explained calmly. They were eyeing him suspiciously. Something about the 'don't get caught' but 'I'm not scolding you' wasn't adding up.

"Okay okay okay. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." 'I'll forget the shinobi part just now' "And I have a very close friend called Sasuke Uchiha. And we do the same things, similar things... because we care about each other very much. And I love him like... a mummy and daddy would love each other." 'it would have been soooo much easier if I had just remained loving him like a brother some times'.

"Where's he then?" Naruto's positive aura dropped. "Sasuke is.....can be very mean some times.....he stole my ice cream." And Naruto swore they were looking at him with empathy and the clothed ginger one was nodding with a lot of understanding.

"It's okay to do that to Aiki?"

"Yes, it's fine. It wont do any harm to your health. If you get caught it might just to the worse trouble you ever find yourself in, then again some get over it...." The nin confirmed to the younger children.

"What else do and Sasuke do?"

"....."

"....?"

"...."

"................"

* * *

"NARUTO! KIT! WHERE ARE YOU MY SEXY LITTLE DOBE?!!!" The kids turned to a blushing kitsune expectantly and he slumped his head into his hands. "You know it's easier to find you when you stomp off in a huff because you forget about masking your chakra. Uzumaki get that cute little ass of yours over to where my BEEP* is." 'oh my god Sasuke no.....! oh holy fucking hell no....'

"Dobe?"

The said 'Dobe' turned around from facing to younger boys very flustered. All the more delectable in the ravens view. Ah, the children...whoops..

'Oh.' Sasuke mouthed. His blond was eye messaging him threateningly promising so much cruel torture for later. "Sasuke." Naruto greeted dryly.

"Usuratonkachi." The raven replied, it didn't aid his case.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The ginger boy asked Sasuke.

"Mine and mine only." The Uchiha responded blatantly ignoring his previous behaviour and wrapping an arm possessively around his blond, much to his boyfriends demise.

The younger boys were both calculating things before one of them sauntered over to his friends side and mimicked Sasuke's actions of affection slinging an arm around Aiki's waiste. Aiki adopted one of Naruto's blushes.

There was a pregnant pause of silence and some weird eye signals being sent across before the awkwardness broke. Yuki, dared a grin and kissed Aiki's cheek tenderly.

The 2 nins, Naruto and Sasuke were mildly surprised but smiled back at their younger generation of Konoha residents and there was a warm air of content understanding and similarity between the pair.

"Want some ice cream?" Sasuke announced speaking to all of them and espically his kit.

"(1) you _stole_ my ice cream. (2) you said that kind of stuff infront of children. (3) I'd appreciate just.. not being addressed like that." The kitsune growled at the offending Uchiha.

That should be a sin too shouldn't it? Maybe in the ten commandments they forgot to add 'thou shall not taint a childs pure innocence with vulgar language.' for certain Uchiha's to acknowledge.

"Oh, come on. They don't look that 'scarred'." The dark haired boy announced referring to the chibi bishounen playing around with each other sweetly.

"Kawai...reminds me of you and me somehow."

"Hn. Yeah right Naru-chan."

"Ah! Don't you dare."

"Don't worry little kitsune, your mine I'll wait till they've gone till I start. And then I intent to-"

"Shut up!!!"

-

"Dobe! Get back to bed! You already ran off once today"

"Oww, no Sasuke it still hurts you insensitive jerk!"

.

* * *

I didn't want to change to much it, y'know to preseve it. But my god that was ridiculous.. sigh*


End file.
